Cat litter is a disposable material generally sold in large size bags containing enough cat litter material for several refills of a cat litter box. The box is generally not disposable but made of plastic, metal or other material. Cat litter is poured into the box usually to a depth of about one to three inches and periodically, as necessary, the cat litter in the box is emptied out and the box is refilled with fresh litter material. Litter containers used by cats are often difficult to clean, making the cleaning task unpleasant. Disposable containers have been tried and used on a limited basis but many of these have had certain inherent disadvantages, such as the unreliability of the container to retain the particular litter material, instability of the container structure, and the excess expense of providing a dependable, disposable container each time the litter is discarded.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a litter box which is substantially free of the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cat litter box which serves as a package for merchandising cat litter.
It is another object of the invention to provide both the cat litter box and the litter in one easy-to open package.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination cat box and litter package which can be easily handled in shipment and effectively displayed.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cat litter box which can be easily disposed of while still containing the cat litter, in a sanitary fashion.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a sturdy, moisture resistant, disposable cat litter box.